Tenchi Muyo: Three Words Strung Together
by Geor-sama
Summary: How much can three simple words strung together mean? Read and find out.


****

Three words strung together. 

By

Geor-sama

A Nekoshipper

August 4,2002

We hear words all the time, so many, sometimes their strung together and great speeches are born, every so often thier strung together to form moving messages. Then sometimes despite, how they're strung together, they mean absolutely nothing. Words are how we communicate, how we tell each other things. They're so important and so useless at the same time; maybe it's really only a matter of what words we string together. Nevertheless there are three words that separately mean very little, but strung together they mean the whole world to people. True the world doesn't turn on them but they are important, they make a difference. 

***

It was a beautiful spring day, the country side seemed alive and vibrant with life and joy; the only sounds that could be heard at the top of the steps were of soft footsteps on ancient, weather worn stone stairs. The air was warm and a gently breeze swept across the land, lazily moving leaves, water and ruffling hair and clothes. The sun was bright but not unbearably so, it was the perfect spring day. Or at least everywhere save in the mind of the lone individually climbing down the steps. 

He was handsome and lean from years of training and farming. His black hair was short with only a small bunch of hair pulled back into a ponytail; his eyes were a warm coco brown. His face, which was youthful, was as was common now, marred by a frown, It caused his otherwise cheerful eyes to be filled with worry. 

It was despite, Aekea's thoughts, not due to Ryoko's actions; nor was Sasami's assumption that it was over Aekea, the closest to being correct was his grandfather Katsuhito. But even he was missing a key part; yes it was the fights not for the reason he thought. It was really his feelings that caused the frown. His feelings for a certain Ex-Space Pirate and his feelings for a Princess as well.

What these feelings were he fought, they should be switched. He shouldn't lo...lov... Ryoko and he shouldn't love Aekea, by all logic and reason his love for each of them should be switched, but he didn't and he was past the point of caring, all that mattered was he did.

He came to a halt on the middle step, and looked up at the sky. It was the same light blue as Ryoko's hair and for a moment it brought a smile to his face. In the distance he could now hear the arguing, the explosions, and the noise of exasperated lecturing from his family. In his own way he loved each of them and he idly wondered why it was he could say that, even thinking it about the others but couldn't when it concerned Ryoko. He knew it was another type...a special kind...like the kind his father had for his mother.

He shook his head and turning his eyes earthward started back down the steps, the frown once more on his face. Such heartache because he couldn't say three simple words. Because he couldn't string them together, three would suffer until he could string them together, maybe he would just write them down and had them to her. But he didn't think that would be appropriate, he should tell her. 

As he reached the last step he swore he felt someone watching him, it was a nice feeling, a comforting feeling. He stopped once more and looked around scanning the sky and then area around him, and then began to stare steadily at a particular patch of sky, he couldn't see anybody not that he should. After all ahead of him he could hear everybody so there was nobody to be watching him. He remained where he was however, eyes locked on a clear patch of sky and then shrugging spoke, deciding that he may not be able to say it to her face but he should at least say it. 

"I love you."

With that he turned away and started down the steps and disappeared from view. 

There was a shimmer of air and a familiar cyan haired ex-space pirate landed on the same spot where he had stood and smiled slightly as she wiped a tear from her eye. Then quite suddenly she disappeared again, leaving the step vacant as well.

***

Three simple words, three simple yet powerful words. The mere chance that they were meant for an Ex-Space Pirate bought a smile and a tear for the chance that they weren't. Such powerful words, their said hundreds of thousands of times everyday in such meaningless way. On often wonders how three such simple words that mean nothing when separate are so powerful when thier stung together. One all so wonders why their not said more often, especially to the ones we love. 

A/N:

I know, I know, this is not Happiness Tears and War, but due to problems the seventh chapter has been delayed, so I humble present this. True not as grand as Tears, but good none the less. 

Actually I wasn't going to write anything and take the time for a break, but I was speaking with my friend Hajime Rune and this sort of came to me. So some credit goes to him. I sincerely hope you enjoyed this little yarn of mine, if so please leave a review or email me. 

Sincerely, 

Geor-sama

A Nekoshipper

Disclaimer: 

I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters, so don't sue me. 


End file.
